Dark Super Saiyan
Dark Super Saiyan is the powerful transformation used by Dark Saiyans. Once considered to be an impossible goal by the Dark Saiyan people until a few were able to achieve the transformation. However the last known Dark Super Saiyan was destroyed when Dark Vegeta was destroyed by Broly. However among the few Dark Saiyans left, there are rumors that Dark Super Saiyans still exist 'Legend' The Dark Saiyans grew up hearing tales of the Super Saiyan like any other kind of Saiyan. These stroies inspired the Dark Saiyans and a challenge was soon issued: the first one on Dark Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan would have the honor of being the first king of Dark Vegeta. All the orginal Dark Saiyans pushed themselves to the absloute limits and beyond, a couple even pershing due to the intense training. Finally a Dark Saiyan by the name of Brocoils was able to transform into a Super Saiyan and was given the honor of the title of Dark Vegeta's first king. This challenge put in place the requirement for all who hoped to be king someday. No Dark Saiyan could even hope to become king unless they could go Super Saiyan. Of course soon enough more and more legends began to spread about a level higher then Super Saiyan, something known as a Ascended Super Saiyan. Soon after more rumors about even higher levels of Super Saiyan were spread with the common belief being that the highest level was 20. Of course none of these legends were every confirmed but it was believed that Dark Vegeta's Royal Families were all Ascended Super Saiyans but this was never verified. 'Appearance/Overview' The Dark Super Saiyan form is far different then a regular Super Saiyan form. Instead of golden hair, the Dark Super Saiyan's hair color is Silver with black highlights. Their eyes turn Platnium blonde and their tail colors turn silver. Like a Regular Super Saiyan's hair, their hair stands straight up like a flame. The Dark Super Saiyan is still calm and reserved but are more inclined to fits of brutal insanity if in extreme pain. The Dark Super Saiyan increses a Dark Saiyan's power 80x the Saiyan's base form and their Oozaru form by fifty fold. It is possible for a Dark Saiyan to go Super Saiyan in their Oozaru form, in which case, the snowy white fur turns into a dark silver. The Dark Super Saiyan is even more agressive then their base form and hard to control at first. A Dark Super Saiyan can easily lose himself in this form and go on a rampage, not stopping until everything in the area is dead or they themselves are dead. In order for a Dark Saiyan to become a super Saiyan they must be faced with a great need and not a desire. However the transformation has known to happen due to anger, fusteration, or great sorrow. The Dark Super Saiyan's first transformation is difficult to control and even experienced Super Saiyans may find it difficult to handle. 'Usage of Power' The Dark Super Saiyan form increases the base form's power x80, meaning it is a slightly more powerful increase then a regular Super Saiyan energy increase. Due to this, not everyone can handle the transformation. As a matter of fact the strain has been known to kill a few Dark Saiyans foolhardy enough to try before they were truely ready for such an undertaking. While possible, most Dark Saiyan elders warn that if a Dark Saiyan strives to become a Super Saiyan to be patient in their training and let the transformation happen when it does instead of forcing it. Trying to transform prematurely has claimed the lives of many Dark Saiyan warriors, escpically when Dark Vegeta was in search of their first king. While Dark Super Saiyan is powerful, when the Dark Saiyan warrior changes back to base form they are drained of energy. This is because that due to the higher energy level needed to reach and maintain this form. However if enough time has been spent in the Dark Super Saiyan form, the Saiyan maybe able to conserve some energy for after they change back 'Advanced Levels and Other Transformations ( Work in progress)' 'Dark Super Saiyan 2-' ☀Dark Super Saiyan 2 or Ascended Dark Super Saiyan, is the next level of Dark Super Saiyan. This transformation is only achieved due to harsh training in the Dark Super Saiyan form. The Dark Saiyan is calm and reserved but when they enter the Dark Super Saiyan 2 transformation, they get a lot more vocal and destructive. The power of Dark Super Saiyan 2 is enough to make a Dark Saiyan become drunk with power and corrupt them for good. It takes a clear mind and a pure heart for a Dark Saiyan to handle the Dark Super Saiyan 2 transformation 'Dark Super Saiyan 3-' ☀Dark Super Saiyan 3 is when a Dark Super Saiyan 2 is pushed to the absloute limit physically and mentally during battle. It is said to be the peak of Dark Saiyan power. Only one Dark Saiyan, the first ever king, Brocoils was able to achieve this transformation but pserished shortly after due to the strain Dark Super Saiyan Dark Super Saiyan 3 is when a Dark Super Saiyan 2 is pushed to the absloute limit physically and mentally during battle. It is said to be the peak of Dark Saiyan power. Only one Dark Saiyan, the first ever king, Brocoils was able to achieve this transformation but perished shortly after due to the strain of Dark Super Saiyan 3. No Dark Saiyan has ever been able to duplicate this feat. 'Dark Super Saiyan 4- ' ☀Dark Super Saiyan 4 is a level that no Dark Saiyan has ever acomplished. This transformation is known only through stone stablets that were found on Dark Vegeta before it was blown up. The images on the stone tablet showed a man changing into a giant Oozaru and then back into a man with extordinary power. It is said that if a Dark Saiyan would to achieve this power then be no limit to their power. It was also stated in the legend that not everyone would be able to achieve this form and says the only Dark Saiyans capable of this form are predetemined by the gods at birth 'Dark Super Saiyan 5-' ☀The Dark Super Saiyan five is prehaps the hardest transformation to acquire of any Dark Super Saiyan. It requires much energy, energy that if unchecked and not controlled could destroy the planet.The heavens themselves are said to yield to this kind of power. Only those who have been able to master the Dark Legendary Super Saiyan form can even dream of being able to handle this form 'Dark Super Saiyan 6-' ☀Dark Super Saiyan 6 is a power like none other before. It has only been achieved once although no one has laid eyes on it. This is due to the fact it took the combined power of three Dark Saiyans to achieve such a transformation. . Dark Super Saiyan 6 is unknown to all Dark Saiyan kind as there no record of it ever existing 'Dark Super Saiyan 7- ' ☀Dark Super Saiyan 7 was only just reccently discovered in the holy temple of Levinthia. It was hid there by the Levithnia Royal Family from the few Dark Saiyan families that have called Levinthia home over the years. This legend has been hidden deep in the catacombs of Levithnia's Holy Temple for an untold amount of time but has reccently been brought to light 'Dark Super Saiyan 8-' 'Dark Super Saiyan 9-' 'Dark Super Saiyan 10-' 'Dark Super Saiyan Oozaru- '''The Dark Super Saiyan Oozaru is the Dark Sayian Oozaru from but instead of snowy white fur, it turns into a dark SIlver with red eyes. Their power increases by fiftyfold. Very hard to control and if not handled responsibly, can cause the Dark Saiyan to go mad '''Dark Legendary Super Saiyan- ' ☀The Dark Lengendary Super Saiyan is a type of transformation unknown by other Dark Saiyans. This type of Dark Super Saiyan transformation is more powerful then the typical Dark Super Saiyan. All of the Saiyan's abilities are greatly enhanced as well as the lust for combat. The Dark Legendary Super Saiyan is different then it's typical counterpart. While normal Dark Super Saiyans are usually calm and collected, The Legendary Dark Super Saiyan is the complete opposite, this transformation is cruel, sadistic, monsterous and ruthless. The Saiyan's tone turns cold, cruel and mocking. Once the Saiyan changes back, they tend to not remember what they did as Dark Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Techniques